


Bet On It

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Excessive Swearing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: Riko smirked. “I bet that your camp can’t go a full day without being mean. And if we win, we will take your best camper.”“And if you lose?” Nicky tilted his head to one side.“We won’t take your best camper.”“Deal!”“No!” Aaron sighed again, burying his head in his hands.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a few more ideas for this AU and because I have a messed up sleep schedule, I'm planning to pull an all-nighter tonight which will give me the perfect opportunity to write some of it so expect more in this AU in the next few days.

Andrew was beginning to feel concerned at how quickly he’d settled into this routine, how easy it was for him to wake up and roll over to check if Neil were awake. The chances were that he was; he often woke up early to go off on runs or chase squirrels, or whatever it was that he did when Andrew wasn’t around. But if he was awake, he enjoyed the minutes afterwards that they would spend, trading kisses back and forth like truths.

That morning was no different to usual. He woke up, rolled over, made eye contact with Neil. They exchanged a quick ‘yes or no’ and then leaned into each other as they always did.

They were then, however, disturbed when the flap to the tent flew open, revealing a frantic Nicky and an apparently uncaring Aaron. Andrew’s hands flicked instantly to his armbands.

“The _fuck_ do you want?”

“It’s the Wood Scouts,” sighed Aaron, “they’re here for the camp. _Again._ ”

“How many times do we have to fucking beat them before they get the hint?” Neil groaned, flailing onto his back with his arms spread wide, a position that allowed Andrew to see with some clarity the hickey that he’d left just below his jaw. He was struck by the strange urge to lean over and lick it, but Nicky made a frantic noise and he let out a sigh, shuffling into a sitting position.

“Give us a minute.”

Andrew dressed as quickly as possible so that he could watch Neil as he slid his camp t-shirt over his shoulders, followed by a horrendous pair of red dungarees that clashed disgustingly with his hair. He began to rethink his attraction to him just for a moment before Neil turned sparkling, blue eyes on him and he remembered why he’d been attracted to him in the first place.

When they left the tent, the Wood Scouts – mostly Riko – were in the middle of what appeared to be a heated conversation with, to nobody’s surprise, Wymack. As they approached, Riko’s gaze turned from Wymack, to Kevin, and then to the four of them.

“Oh good, the cavalry’s here,” he said with a scowl, “I know how your camp loves bets, so why don’t _you_ consider?”

“I haven’t had coffee,” said Andrew gruffly, “I have knives up my sleeves, and I was just disturbed in the middle of my morning routine.” Neil let out a quiet cough and when Andrew spared him a glance, his cheeks were beginning to flush pink. He turned back to Riko. “So why don’t you just say whatever the fuck you mean and leave?”

“Testy, testy,” said Riko. “It’s just like a Campbell Camper to be rude and unwelcoming.”

“Actually,” said Kevin quietly, “I think that’s just Andrew’s personality.”

“Oh, so you’re saying the rest of you are nice?” Riko levelled a cold look towards Kevin. “Bull. _Shit_. You couldn’t be nice for five minutes, and I’m willing to bet on that.”

“Have fun betting with yourself-”

“What are the terms?” Andrew groaned, running one hand down his face as Nicky stretched out to his full height.

Riko smirked. “I bet that your camp can’t go a full day without being mean. And if we win, we will take your best camper.”

“And if you lose?” Nicky tilted his head to one side.

“We _won’t_ take your best camper.”

“Deal!”

“No!” Aaron sighed again, burying his head in his hands. “Nicky, you’re so fucking stu-“

“A _hem_ ,” said Riko, a smug look taking over his features and giving Andrew the strange urge to shut him up with a fist to the face. “That’s not very nice, Minyard.” He gestured towards Jean. “Jean here will stick around to keep an ear out and blow the whistle if he hears anything less than polite. Good luck, Camp Campbell Campers.” He sniggered to himself. “ _You’re gonna need it_.”

He strolled off into the woods, and Andrew noted that he was heading the exact opposite direction to the Wood Scouts camp. It was almost enough for him to care.

“Nicky!” Kevin immediately turned on him. “What the _hell_? That was such a ter-!”

Jean cleared his throat.

“-rific idea.” Kevin’s voice said such sweet things, but the look in his eyes said only _murder_. “I have _no doubts_ that we absolutely _won’t_ fuck this up!”

“You’re way more into this than you should be,” shrugged Andrew. “Why do you care so much?”

Kevin glared at Andrew then, and then glared even harder when Andrew was unimpressed. “You know who the best camper is, right? If everyone took a vote, it would be pretty much unanimous.”

His eyes flicked over to Neil, and Andrew… _fuck_.

“This is going to be a long day,” he sighed.

Just as he said that, the bus appeared with Wymack behind the wheel, a confusing occurrence given that he had just been in the middle of a shouting match with Riko, but there were some things that Andrew would not question, especially when it came to Wymack.

“New camper,” he said gruffly, and off the bus stepped a short (though still taller than both Andrew and Neil) boy with tanned skin and blonde hair, carrying an Exy racquet and grinning brightly.

“Hi everybody,” he beamed. “My name is Jeremy Knox!”

Andrew took in every inch of him, from the Exy racquet to the oddly disturbing grin to the flick in his hair that must have been created with hair gel. He grimaced.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” he sighed, “we’re never going to win this bet.”

It started on the Exy pitch, when Jeremy revealed that he was also a striker and Kevin immediately fell in love, much to Andrew’s dismay. It had been difficult to keep in the insults when Andrew had actually left the goal to shoulder-check him and he’d just smiled up at him amiably.

Then they’d done Neil’s activity, searching for buried treasure, and watching Neil bend over slightly to dig in the dirt was almost enough to distract him from the way Jeremy giggled and nudged Kevin with his shoulder, sending Kevin into his own fits of giggles, the sounds making Andrew want to pull a Van Gogh and cut his own ears off.

They ended the day at the stage, with Dan commanding it as she always attempted to command them. Matt hadn’t stopped cheering for her since she stepped up onto it.

“For today’s final activity,” she said firmly, “ _improvisational theatre_.”

“Oh _boy_ , this’ll be a good one,” beamed Jeremy, and if Andrew wasn’t actively aware of the fact that he would lose Neil if he did so, he would’ve pulled out his knives and put an end to that stupid smile right there and then.

“Somebody shout out a theme,” said Dan.

“Therapy,” called out Betsy and Neil hissed. It was only the arms that Andrew wrapped around Neil’s waist that kept him from attacking her and ultimately getting him sent away to the Wood Scouts.

Dan faltered but her eyes flickered towards Jean and she perked up again. “O- _kay_ , so I’m going to pull names out of this hat and whoever I pull out has to work together to perform a short scene based on… _therapy_.”

“If she picks Neil,” said Kevin quietly, “we’ve blown it.”

“If they try and _take_ Neil,” said Andrew, “I’ll show them how mean I can really be.”

“Okay!” Dan reached into the hat. “The first scene is… Jeremy Knox.”

“Oh boy, oh boy, this camp is so much _fun_ ,” grinned Jeremy, hopping to his feet and practically bouncing on stage. Andrew gritted his teeth.

“And…” Dan paused. “Andrew Minyard.”

Kevin sighed, turning and walking away. “It was nice knowing you, Neil.”

Andrew sighed too and squeezed Neil’s waist before heading up on stage opposite Jeremy. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at him.

“Hi, Andrew,” he said brightly, “isn’t this fun?”

“Sure,” replied Andrew, “so much fun. Can’t you see me leaping for joy?”

Jeremy grinned and started to giggle again just a little bit, and Andrew wanted to murder him.

“Seriously,” he growled, “what the fuck-”

Jean cleared his throat from backstage, wiggling his whistle in Andrew’s direction. He sucked in a short, sharp breath.

“-is _up_ , Kyle?”

Jeremy laughed. “Oh, man, I haven’t thought about Vine in _years_ , bro. It’s so cool that you brought it up!”

“How?” Andrew shook his head at Jeremy.

“How what?”

“And let’s start the scene,” said Dan loudly. “Jeremy, you’re a doctor trying to convince his patient to go to therapy, Andrew, you’re his patient. And… _begin_.”

“Uh, so,” said Jeremy, crossing his arms and attempting to look serious. “What appears to be the problem here?”

“Severe anger management issues,” grunted Andrew, and it wasn’t a lie so he didn’t feel strange saying it.

Jeremy nodded slowly. “Uh huh, and what medication are you taking for that?”

Andrew opened his mouth to talk when Betsy let out a loud laugh. “Medication? For anger issues?” She wobbled in her seat. “You need to prescribe that, you _dummy_!” She gasped.

From the side of the stage, Jean blew the whistle and Riko strolled out of the trees.

Andrew let out a roar of frustration, glaring at Betsy. “Are you _fucking kidding me_?”

“Oh dear, oh dear,” sighed Riko, “it appears that I was right, and you Campbell Campers had no chance at winning this bet.” He stepped up onto the stage, though he remained wisely out of Andrew’s reach. “Now… who should I take?”

There was a moment of tension.

“No, not Jeremy Knox,” said Aaron loudly. “Anyone but Jeremy Knox?”

“What the…” Andrew trailed off when Aaron sent him a pointed look. “Ah, shit. Yeah, not him. You can’t take him. I’m begging you.”

“This camp would never survive without Jeremy,” added Nicky.

RIko grinned a twisted grin that made Andrew, once again, want to take out his knives and remove it by whatever means necessary.

“Well, I think my decision is clear.” He turned a sharp gaze on Jeremy. “Knox, you’re coming with us!”

“Why, _me_?” Jeremy gaped. “Oh boy, I can’t believe you all think I’m the _best_! This is the best day of my life!” He skipped over towards Riko. “So, who am I bunking with?” He sent Jean a pointed look. “Do I get to choose?”

“Come along, Knox,” said Riko, sneering out at Andrew and Neil, “let’s get you settled over at our camp.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

The three of them disappeared into the woods, once again in the complete opposite direction to where the Wood Scouts camp actually was. Andrew settled himself, again, at Neil’s side.

“So…” He gave Neil an appreciative once-over. “Wanna make out?”


End file.
